


Loyalty [prompt]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Friendship, Knights!AU, KnightsAU, M/M, Other, Sword Fighting, Training, and something else but I donno what to tag honestly, but there's some hitting in faces and sword fighting, injuries, n shit, ok well something else but it's veeeeery vague because fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: The day of the Champion's Tournament is drawing near, if Cathal expects to claim back his royal title then he still has lots to prepare for. Luckily, the champion of Harold's Crest, Jenner Rathbone, knows the exact training he needs...even if he still can't trust this mysterious man completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second writing prompt I received for my writing stream, this one I got a little carried away on [oops].  
> An Anon wanted me to write about the Knights!AU with the starting sentence: "I’m surprised you doubt my loyalty.”
> 
> Honestly I was surprised, because the Knights!AU is just a series I can self indulge things on/put my frustration in. Sword fighting, cool depressed knights, royals proving their worth, people falling in and out of love, starting families, forest princes, princesses of far away kingdoms, growing leaders, villains actually becoming the heroes, tournaments against champions--that sort of stuff. I'm honored that others want to see more about it. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. <33
> 
> \-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

“I’m surprised you doubt my loyalty.”

 

The tone was sarcastic, of course this man was cautious about him being part of the stronghold, everyone else and their mother was still weary of him since his arrival just a few weeks ago. The Christmas gelert could barely contain his balance when the Knight he stood across tossed something large and wrapped in cloth into his arms, the other gelert had turned his back toward him and was untying the satchel he usually carried on his hip, in the meantime he was able to move a fold of the cloth and see the gleaming long sword that laid in hiding inside.

 

“It’s not everyday that my lord would risk his neck for someone who had been the only survivor in an attack.” Jenner finally answers in a low mumble, the knight stops himself as he removes his sword from his holster and twirls the weapon in his grasp, feeling it’s all too familiar weight and balance while at the same time he’s trying to gather words—the fingers on his free hand wiggle to stretch them out and prepare in case he has to use magic in this spar against the other. He decides then, to make it ‘fair’ that he won’t use his magic after all…at least, not to attack him. “Nor...is it everyday that my lord would actually risk his status the very same way his elder sister did--” the knight looks up just in time to see the confused glance on the mysterious man’s face and so he stops, straightening his spine so he can look more ready for the task at hand. “--right. First, if you are ‘a royal’ then you should know how to handle a sword.”

 

“But of course.” Cathal answers with a smug grin as he pulls the sword from it’s soft make-shift holder, he tosses the blanket off to the side with a careless wave of his arm and he flips the sword around his wrist a few times, adjusting himself to the weight and to brandish his new arm. Jenner drops his satchel to the floor and kicks it so that it slides just a couple feet away in the dirt, the dark colored royal across from him is looking rather intrigued, “You mentioned Nicko doing the same thing as his sister, he’s never mentioned her before in any of our walks--”

 

“ _Good_.” Jenner frowns, maybe the reason why this man was left in such bad conditions was because he was too nosy for his own good. He wasn’t sure if his blood was boiling at the mere mention of his lord’s pet-name or the fact that Cathal actually wants to know more about the princess, possibly to get even closer to Nickolas. The older prince can’t help but swallow when he sees the grey knight in front of him take a stance, of course his kingdom has heard of the Gelert Assassin who had tracked down the last surviving men of the stronghold’s attack and kill them all in a single ambush. What really made this moment more heart stopping had to be that it was a well known fact, Jenner was by himself when he had killed all those men...especially when the ambush was actually made for him. Just thinking that this was the very last thing those knights and many others had seen before taking their last breath was surreal “If I were you, I’d stop the chit chat.”

 

“Oh ho ho! You don’t think I can multitask, Jenner?” Cathal almost didn’t have enough time to get into a readied stance at the very moment that Jenner had leaned and propelled himself to his direction. The Christmas gelert leveled his sword and was able to stop the very first blow that was aimed toward his midsection

 

My! This knight was very straight forward isn’t he?

 

Jenner lifts his arms and swings again, Cathal turns his wrists, succeeding in another block but by the time there was another ‘clang’ Jenner was already turning his arms again and landing another swing. Cathal blocked again and again, a little desperately but he knew that he needed to keep up with this knight’s attacks, the only way he can do so is by reclaiming the distance in between them. He blocked once more and this time instead of pulling away Cathal actually used all the strength that he had built up in his arms and legs to push the other gelert backwards. Jenner stumbled two steps back and Cathal instead back peddled a little more so that he can analyze and try to get a clear view, the grey gelert laughs a deep howling laughter—and to the royal’s dismay it actually sounds genuine.

 

“Getting nervous, Callahan?”

 

“No.” the brown colored gelert gasps and hurriedly swallows the dry lump in his throat right as he lifts his sword and decides where to aim for, “Just getting started.” with that Cathal runs straight towards the knight, Jenner is fast though, he turns on his heel just when Cathal gets close so that he can spin out of the way. Cathal turns just as fast and strikes, his attack has been blocked but he’s not done yet. He swings again and again and again in multiple relentless blows, Jenner turns his wrist, once, twice, the third time he blocks he lifts his sword and uses his hilt to punch the royal in the nose. Cathal doesn’t stagger, actually, he lifts his leg and kicks the knight right in the chest just as he’s hit giving them both distance. The Christmas gelert hisses and uses the back of his hand to hurriedly swipe at the blood that’s pouring out of his nose and the grey gelert waves his fingers a little as it still touches his side so that he can hurriedly heal the sore spot on his ribs. Cathal’s eyes widen for a moment, his opponent has healing magic—he should’ve known, but no matter. His only tactic here is to make sure that he doesn’t get the chance to heal himself.

 

Keep him busy, Cal.

 

Without warning Cathal makes a quick bee line towards Jenner, the knight jumps to one side and blocks the royal’s attack and then again, again, again, more relentless swings? Jenner sees that at this rate Cathal is going to tire himself out by never-ending swings, he’ll burn himself out….

 

But he doesn’t.

 

Something flashes behind Cathal’s eyes and Jenner blocks, again…again…again….again…the grey knight can’t believe what’s happening, one after another, each attack is coming continuous after the other—there’s no falter in his strength, no hesitation and certainly no miscalculation in his swings. Cathal is swinging over and over without mercy, seemingly without a thought in his mind other than to just land a fatal blow. Jenner doesn’t even know that he’s been staggering backwards after each hit until he trips over a tree’s unearthed root and falls right onto his back. Fear threatened to freeze him right where he laid but Jenner’s responses were too strong, he rolls out of the way just when Cathal’s blade falls and chops the root in two. The knight rolls onto his knees and out of survival instinct he pulls the knife from his boot holster and he presses the blade to the Christmas gelert’s neck. Cathal freezes as he feels the cold metal and the world stops moving with him.

 

Both gelert’s chests heave with hungry breaths of air and Jenner’s heart is racing a hundred uni hooves per second, Cathal is shocked to see that there was fear in the grey knight’s usually cold eyes….actually, now that he can see them clearly, those eyes actually looked...warm. This knight who stood before him, this champion that belonged to the stronghold...no...this champion that belonged to Nickolas was exactly what he heard among whispers—he was just a man, trying his hardest to live. Cathal didn’t really know how to feel at first, well, maybe at first he began to think that they were similar in a way. Jenner had overcame something that had traumatized him and turned him into the man he was now just as he had been exiled and left to die after the battle of the clan off of the shores. He attacked liked it was instinct, just as Jenner had pulled a knife and held it to his throat—they were just trying to survive.

 

“Isn’t this cheating?” Cathal finally asked with a forced smile, Jenner realizes what it is he’s just done and twirls the knife back into the holster attached to his calf. There was something different about Cathal’s demeanor once they had reclaimed the space between them, it took a moment but Jenner knew the look on the royal’s eyes far too well, guilt. But why would he feel guilty? His attacks were ruthless, incredible...maybe he had to be told that, but that wasn’t usual for someone who usually likes to lay it thick for himself.

 

“Well...uh…” Jenner can’t help but also be at a loss for words as he hurriedly ties the weapon back into place, “It’s just a reflex, a fine one if you are in battle--” he gives the leather strings a firm tug to ensure that they are in place, “--and a great reflex for when you join the competition, to prove your worth.” whatever was left of Cathal’s smile hurriedly fades and just as fast as the blows he came to land on just moments ago came the royal went back to being quiet, Jenner’s taken aback by the reaction, he was certain that someone like Cathal would be excited for the tournament that Nickolas had thrown him in. The Christmas Gelert turns himself away and he licks at the blood that is trickling down his muzzle, ignoring the tickling sensation of the blood that is crawling down his neck.

 

“To prove my worth.” he finally musters and Jenner is standing straight again, the soreness in his ribs from getting kicked has far passed and now he’s just studying this man that’s in front of him, observing the turmoil on his face and the anger that’s beginning to burn behind his eyes. “All this time that’s all I’ve been doing is proving my damn worth, and people still believe that I was better off to be burned alive at that watch tower.” It takes a moment for the grey gelert to finally recognize the poison that is dripping from the royal’s words and he can’t help but take a breath of air, he sighs, loudly and he flips the sword in his grasp once more before putting it back into his holster.

 

“I may not understand your predicament,” Jenner pauses to smack the royal on the shoulder with his hand a few times to get him to snap out of the thought he was having, he knew better than most that negative thoughts were the very thing to bring you down. “but, I understand that fighting is…incredibly hard. Not many can fight on for as long as you have, I envy you sometimes Callahan. What you showed me just then, and the strength that you carried when I had first found you is saying that you can fight and keep fighting even when the odds are against you. You are a very strong man and sometimes I find myself trying to be more like you.”

 

“But you--” Cathal said turning around to face the other older gelert besides him face to face, he can’t get the words out when he shakes his head in disbelief—him? Strong? If he was strong enough then he wouldn’t even be in this predicament, he’d already be home on his father’s throne overlooking the kingdom and making preparations for his father’s burial, sending search parties for signs of his mother to see if she had made it through the battle in one piece and finally restoring the honor that was his family…

 

And claiming revenge on Bennett.

 

“ _I_ didn’t do anything, look at your own strengths, Cathal.” Jenner says grabbing the royal by his shoulders to stare him in the eyes, “Look. Look and realize what it is you’ve overcome, the reason you are still standing here is because _you_ want to see justice, correct? If your story of fighting for your family is true, then you’re not only doing this for yourself—but you’re doing this for _them_. To bring them peace.” He was right, at least in Cathal’s point of view, he may have to prove that he’s a royal to many people here—but back at his father’s kingdom they know who he is—the son of Callahan, the rightful ruler to the throne, and he is preparing for a trial that will shake history for years to come. He is to show these other kings and jarls wrong and reclaim his home, whether his cousin likes it or not. And strangely, knowing that this champion had believed him since the very start was rather comforting…

 

“Cathal! Jenner!” the two gelerts had turned away then to see that the young lord was trying to make his way down the stone staircase out the back of the castle waving excitedly, with a small skittish bustle the young blonde finally made it towards to the dirt ring that the two were practicing in. Jenner was the first to react, effortlessly using his arms to jump over the wooden gate that surrounded their ring so he can hurry over and meet the prince half-way.

 

“My lord, you should be inside.”

 

“On a beautiful evening like today?” Nickolas asked with a larger grin and a sigh of fresh air and a quick moment to adore the warm sun and the cool refreshing breeze in the air. He looks over his knight’s shoulder to see that Cathal is still standing in the ring, casually flipping the sword he had in his hand around. “Ah, we’re practicing already? Great--!”

 

“ _ **We**_ were yes.” Jenner stressed putting his arm out just as Nickolas went to take a step towards the ring’s wooden fence to stop him, “And don’t believe that you’ll be able to go in there, my lord. Not in...” the grey knight stopped himself as he looked down and then back up in a split second, though Nickolas knew what it was he was going to say, and specifically what he was looking at, he couldn’t help but give a frustrated huff to his trusted guard and that made Jenner frown a little more, he wasn’t angry—no of course not—he’s just concern for the young prince’s well being. “You honestly thought I’m going to let you in there like—like _**this**_? Just because you _**asked**_ politely?”

 

“Yes.” Nickolas answered sternly and he refuses the urge to laugh when his champion reached up with his hand to bury his own face in it, from how serious Jenner looked he really wasn’t ready to see that kind of reaction from him. “Oh come on I’m not going to be fighting, Jenner. Just watching.”

 

“Jenner’s right though.” Cathal finally spoke up coming over to the fence and leaning against it so he can be a little closer to both his trainer and the prince. “It’d be safer if you stay on that side, Nicko. Fighting or not--” the moment he sees Nickolas’ eyes widen in shock was when it became obvious that he can see his bloody nose, of course he only laughs some more and points to his muzzle, “--especially because we champions give in a little too much into our practice. We wouldn’t want you to get in as well.”

 

“Goddess might.” Nickolas hurries over passed Jenner and over to the fence to grab Cathal by the chin and cheek, gently nudging his head up to see the damage to his nose, “I thought you two were practicing, not trying to kill each other!” ‘That’s a bit of an over reaction, my lord.’ Jenner mutters though he’s smiling against the accusing stare from the young prince, telling him that he was just doing Cathal a favor by training him a little more harshly then how he trains the rest. “Jenner, that’s not even fair...”

 

“Those other champions won’t be easy on me, Nicko.” Cathal states smiling a little more softly at the young gelert’s concern, he turns his head a little so Nickolas’ hand can cup his cheek better and he sighs at the warmth of it. “You have nothing to worry about, I actually enjoy having Sir Rathbone be my teacher, he’s very knowledgeable and being that he’s quite scary I doubt I’ll meet someone just as frightening as him when the tournament comes.”

 

“I’m flattered.” Jenner laughs and he crosses his arms over his chest as he continues to watch the young prince fussing over the other royal, taking a handkerchief from his pocket so that he can try to wipe away the blood that was dripping down Cathal’s nose and chin. The grey knight turns away from the sight, he had a feeling that Cathal was drawn to Nickolas since he had brought him to the stronghold but...well...now that Nickolas is also very close to this man it’s just making this harder on his part. They have already slipped up twice, getting into such a very intimate relationship without knowing nor caring if Cathal was a royal or not. Victoria would’ve been proud of her baby brother, but Jenner is trying his hardest to ensure that his lord doesn’t fall under the same fate as she. “No magic!” Jenner scolds Nickolas as soon as he sees the young prince raise his hand to Cathal’s muzzle from his peripheral view, he can’t help but smile back seeing that the frustration on Nickolas’ face was even more apparent. “My lord you’re not strong enough to use your magic right now, please give it some time.”

 

“Fine, then you fix him. This was _**your**_ doing after all.” the knight rolls his eyes and sighs, maybe Nickolas was getting a little too protective of this man, and maybe Cathal was getting a kick out of this as well because he had to hold a hand up to his mouth to keep himself from snickering aloud.

 

“As you wish, my lord.”


End file.
